Tutoring with Germany
by Lupalover101
Summary: My OC has an embarrassing set of few days with her new German teacher... how will this end? Lemon in ch4 so watch yourself!
1. Chapter 1

" why the hell did i take this class?" The young woman's voice resounded in the empty hallway.

Silver was making her way slowly to her language class, headphones blasting away. What on earth was she thinking taking German?! Professor vilt was too old to be teaching, her hunched figure falling asleep at her desk all the time.

Reaching the dreaded classroom door she shoved it open and made her way to the desk at the front of the class. Slipping her black and red ecko jacket off, she revealed the purple tank top cough of embarrassment that sounded in the classroom was lost her as her favorite song started to play.

" put me on the table, make me say your name.  
If i can't remember then give me all your pain."

Singing to the song in the most seductive voice she could muster, silver continued, her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

" i can sit and listen or I can make you scream.  
Kiss it and make it better, just put your trust in me."

Nodding her head in time to the music, she wondered where miss vilt could be. Opening her eyes she came face to face with with a blonde haired, blue eyed hunk.

" aack!"

Falling out of her chair she landed splayed on her backside. Looking up again, she focused on the man in front of her, wide shoulders and toned arms. Glancing at his face she saw he was redder than a hot coal.

" I apologize. Vat is your name?"

His voice was low like velvet and she felt butterflies In her stomach.

" I'm silver. Silver wulf."

Nodding the tall man bent over and In one fluid motion pulled her up. Too surprised to catch herself, silver rammed into the gorgeous man sending him backwards into the desk. Landing between his legs silver heard him grunt.

" I-I'm so sorry "

Leaping back, her Face felt as though it was burning. Turning she ran with all of her might as his voice followed her down the hall.

" Vait! Silver please Vait !"

His footsteps thundered behind her as he gained ground on her, to her utter mortification she felt her bra coming undone. Ack! Lousy bra clamp! As if in slow motion she felt the bra slip and fall from under her footsteps behind her suddenly stopped, but she didn't, embarrassment goading her to run faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Strolling down the hall without her bag, silver couldn't believe what happened the other day. Who was that guy anyway? Feeling her face start to warm up at the thought of being in his arms she immediately shook the thought from her head. She didn't even know who he was!

Reaching the classroom door she strolled in still thinking about how things happened.

Then she stopped, her eyes widening and her face starting burn all over again.

" The hell are you? Where's Mrs. Vilt?!"  
Her voice rang through the classroom, an epic silence following her words as everyone turned to the tall blonde haired, blue eyed man behind the desk.

"Vell. I zeems zat ve have a late comer. Pleaze zit."  
The deep voice rumbled through her as she mechanically went to the front seat.

" for dose of you who are late pleaze allow me to repeat meinself. I am your new proffezor Mr. Beildeschmitt. Your previouz proffezor haz retired."

Giving a nod to the class Mr. Beildeschmitt began giving the lesson, his thick accent accentuated by his rumbling voice.

~•~ time lapse ~•~

"Ulf... M... Ulf... Miss Vulf!"

Stirring silver groaned out.  
" fick miche hart."

Staring up at the blonde man, his face turning a lucid pink, silver shot up from her daze and slapped a hand over her mouth.

Shifting on the spot, the man looked almost comical as his face began to turn redder than a tomato.

" I- I'm sorry! I was asleep and I didn't expect... I mean... Crap..."

Turning away she tried to get up, only to be stopped by two strong hands on her shoulders.

Reluctantly looking up, silver saw that he was struggling with something. Dreading what he would say she waited patiently, mortified that she had said hat to her new teacher.

" ver... Ver did you learn dat?"  
His voice seemed strained as he stepped behind his desk, falling heavily into his chair.

" um. I was watching a movie with a friend and there was a love scene. I wasnt too sure what it meant until he said it meant... That."

Uncomfortably, silver squirmed in her desk at the silence that ensued. Suddenly a deep sigh brought her attention to mr. Beildeschmitt.

" Vell anyvay, her iz your ztuff. Ah und your... "  
Waving a hand at the backpack silver saw his face, which had gone to its normal pale shade, begin to turn a soft pink.

Curiously she looked at her backpack only to see her bra folded neatly ontop of it. Feeling her Own face burn, she bolted off of the desk to shove the offending garment in the bag.

" where are you you stupid slut?!"  
The voice rumbled from the hallway making silver freeze, the blood rushing from her face so fast it made her dizzy.

Gripping the side of the teachers desk, she felt the panic well up inside her. Starting to shake her eyes darted back and forth looking for a way to escape.

" C'mon you dirty whore where are you? What you thought you could hide from me?!"  
The voice came closer, cold sweat beading her brow.

Forcefully, silver was pulled behind the desk. Turning to look at mr. Beildeschmitt she felt like her world was turning. Shoving her under the desk mr. Beildeschmitt sat In his chair and scooted in as far as he could.

A bang resounded I the classroom as the door flung open. Her breath hitching in her throat, she tried to be as quite as possible. Blood pounding in her ears as the angry footsteps came closer.

" You! Where's the stupid whore?! I know she's here somewhere! Bitch thinks she can run from her work?!"

Silence as heavy breathing from the angry man came in short breaths. Then mr. Beildeschmitt spoke in his rough voice, a threatening tone playing in it.

" Und who might you be?" His voice came out a deep wolfish growl.

" the hell do you care? I'm looking for that slut silver. She needs to get her dumb ass to work soon."

Still shaking silver felt one of mr. Beildeschmitt's hands cover her own. She had unconsciously gripped his knee in a tight fist.

" Vat iz your purpoze vit her? Az you know I cannot Und vill not give information on a student if dere iz a problem prezent."

Again there was utter silence, then a deep raspy laugh filled the air. A moment later the laughter ebbed, and silver's worst nightmare came true.

" oh man! Your protecting that slut? What didn't you know she was a prostitute? Been one for a good couple years now. Ahh that's rich! If ya see her l, tell her her old friend kain stopped by."

Laughing as he left th classroom, silver felt as though her heart would jump out of her chest, and that her face would explode with the angry blush on her face of utter mortification.

Slowly backing up mr. Beildeschmitt gave her room to get out from under the desk, somehing he never should have done.

As soon as silver saw her small route of escape, she bolted, never looking back even with he yells following her. Running from the same man 2 days in a row.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days have passed since he incident In the classroom and silver still hasn't gone back. Pacin her room. She found herself thinking of her teacher, and how he probably loathed her now.

Heaving a world weary sigh silver put her shoes on and decided to go to the Dairy Queen down the street.

Making her way to the small ice cream parlor she had her headphones on blast once again, tryin to drone out any passerby and her own thoughts.

" welcome to Dairy Queen, what can I get fer ya?"  
Smiling at the bored looking boy behind the register silver ordered a chocolate banana split.

Taking her seat outside to wait for her ice cream, she stuffed the headphones back in her ears and beamed at the song that was playing.

" I can definitely see me in you.  
Doing what nasty people do,  
can you blame me? Look at the ass on you."

Singing to herself silver doodles on a napkin, unaware of the man coming up behind her.

" lay you down turn your west side out,  
Watch it slide in and slid ou-omph!?"

Strong hands cover her mouth as panic shoots through silver. Struggling against the unyielding hands she manages to turn, only to see a very flustered mr. Beildeschmitt.

Uncovering her mouth mr. Beildeschmitt was going to speak when a young boy came out of the back door.

" yo, here's you banana split."  
Plopping the dish infront of her, the boy brings out not one, but two spoons. Giving silver a sideways glance the teenager winked at her and went back inside.

Frozen in place silver didn't know what to do next.

" I do azzume dat dis zpoon iz mein ja?"  
Speaking softly he gently took the spoon from her and sat next to her.

Silently eating the cold sweet in front of them, they kept their eyes glued to the floor. Suddenly silver broke the silence.

" Mr. Beildeschmitt about the other day. I-."  
" Nein. Ve are not in zchool. Just call me ludvig."

"... Ludvig?"  
"Nein,Mein name iz ludvig."

Sighing he smiled at her, a genuine smile. She could feel her cheeks heat up as the butterflies in her stomach began to dance around.

" mein name is ludvig. L-U-D-W-I-G."  
" Ludwig? With a W not a V?"  
" ja."

Again silence filled the air. Daintily eating her ice cream silver saw Ludwig shift, then seeming to come to a conclusion got up.

" come. Ve are going to mein house."

Freezing with the spoon. In her mouth silver just stared. To his house? Da hell for?

Huffing Ludwig pulled her up from the bench and led her to his car. Panic riddled her again as she finally started to struggle against him.

" ztop doing zat! Ve are going to mein house zo I can tutor you!"

" tutor me in what!?"

" ack! Mein ztudent! Ve are going to practize some zelf defenze, ja? I don't vant zat guy to come get you ven I'm not prezent. I've been vorried about you."

He said this quietly as they reached his car, a huge black hummer. Having to hop to get in the infernal car silver barely shut the door when the car seemed to thunder to life and move at the same time.

Silence ensued as they pulled up to a rather large house. The porch and front looked like a mansion instead of a house. Getting out of the car she followed behind Ludwig shyly.

Scratch the house part, this thing was its own neighborhood. Stalking through the house Ludwig never turned back to look at silver.

Finally reaching a door in the back of the "house" Ludwig opened it to reveal a rather large gym. There were machines, weights and boxing gear everywhere, but what caught silvers attention where the navy blue mats placed directly in the middle of the room.

Trudging forward Ludwig spoke to himself in German. Silver stood rooted to the spot. He couldn't really be serious right?

Turning to her Ludwig stared a moment.

" Silver. Ze tutoring needz two people. Come I promize I von't bite."

Motioning for her to come close silver couldn't believe how sexy he sounded, then immediately shook the thought from her head. She shouldn't be thinking These things if she wanted to forget her past.

Gingerly stepping up to the mats, she took off her shoes and waited for instructions.

" very vell. Let us practize some basic throws ja? If someone comes at you from ze front you grab their hands like this," grabbing silvers wrists Ludwig held them tight, " zen you flip!" Tugging her wrists to the side Ludwig flipped silver through he air making her land on her backside.

" ouch! A warning could have helped you know!"

Grinning Ludwig helped her up.

" now it iz your turn, flip me."

Eyeing him warily she doubted she could flip the huge man, but he asked her to. Taking his rough hands in her own she tugged and partially flipped him! Then lost her balance.

Landing heavily ontop of Ludwig she huffed as she tried to get up. A small groan came from the man under her. A delicious sound that made her want to hear it again. When she looked up at him she saw his face was tinted rose as he looked at her.

Remembering that he knew of her past now silver literally bolted from where she was laying on him, her face a red mess. Stomping over to her shoes she started to slip the black converse on when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

" Und ver do you zink your going?"

Pulling in a deep breath silver stood and faced Ludwig her eyes trained on his chest. This was going to hurt to say.

" look mr. Beildeschmidt, I saw your face and all your hesitating. I know you don't like the idea of having a whore in your house or your life. It happened a long time ago that my parents sold me to kain for money purposes, I don't really remember I was only about 13. Well anyway I ran away when I turned 18 and have t been doing... THAT since ok? Oh and FYI since I was underage I only did oral. No actual sex... Goodbye."

Her face was flaming as she finished, her eyes now on the floor. Turning to run again she was stopped by 2 large hands around her waist. Slipping back she ran into his broad chest.

" Nein. You are rong mein frau. I am exasperated and angry zat diz haz been your life. I am only trying to help you. Even if itz tutoring you in zelf defenze. Now, it is dark out, to vill have to zpend ze night here. Come I vill show you to ze guest room."

Dragging her my her wrists Ludwig led her back into he house, up the stairs and into a huge room. The bed was mahogany wood and everything screamed guest room. Turning to Ludwig silver was going to say something when something was thrust into her arms.

Looking down surprised she saw a large black tank top and... Where those... German flag boxers?

Raising her eyes to the man in front of her she was going to say something before she was interrupted.

" right. Ze bazroom iz down ze hall to ze right. Mein room iz right across from yours. Vell goodnight."

With that he turns on his heel and practically ran from the room, a red trail going up his neck. 


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: this fic contains sexy time. If you are squeamish or offended by sexy time then please refrain from reading. That is all ja.

A/N I felt this chap needed a bit of Germany's P.O.V to come out right so, reader beware lol

Slipping into the shower silver let the warm water run down her lithe body. She could feel the stress of the week slowly wash away under the waters touch.

Stepping out of the shower she dried off with the towel Ludwig provided her and shyly dawned the borrowed clothes. Her bra and panties wet from the wash she was as god made her under he clothes.

Gingerly stepping from the bathroom silver tiptoed to her room, so as not to bother the man nex door. Closin the door behind her she jumped in the huge king sized bed provided for her and laid back, thinking of the day and how strange it's been. Taking a deep breath she thought of Ludwig, how big he was compared to her, but in how many ways? Shrugging the thought away the last thing she could remember we're his blue eyes, vibrant and concerned for her then she slipped into he bliss of sleep.

~Ludwig p.o.v~

It smelt of his shampoo and conditioner, yet there was somehing slightly feminine to the smell that he could not place. Slipping his eyes open he was met with a strange figure in his doorway. Shooting up he turned the lights on to see a very flustered silver at his door, a surprised look on her face.

"Vat are you doing? Iz zomething rong?"

He could see the blush on her face as she debated internally about what to do. Seeming to come to a conclusion she took a deep breath and gave a shaky smile.

" never mind! Sorry I woke you up Mr.- Ludwig. Goodnight."

Turning on her heel she began walking to the door. Nein, she wanted something. Jumping from the bed he caught her around the waist and pulled her close, too close.

She was flush against his chest , her pert bottom against his vital regions. Turning a lucid pink Ludwig cursed himself, feeling something stir in his lower abdomen. Letting her go a bit he backed up, putting distance between her and him but never letting go.

" pleaze tell me vat you need. Zere is no need to be shy."

He immediately regretted asking. Turning to him in his vice grip on her arms, silvers green orbs looked into his blue ones in a childish manner. He knew that whatever she asked now, he couldn't refuse.

"Um... I had a nightmare, and... Well, I was wondering if I could sleep with you?"

Her innocent eyes looked up into his and he could feel himself falling harder for he girl. Ever since he saw her he knew he wanted her more than anything. Taking a good look at her he saw she was apprehensive, but before he could say anything she bursts.

" I'm sorry! I should have never asked. Dammit. I'll just go back to the room you lent me. Sorry again for waking you up!"

Struggling against him, he knew she wanted to bolt. That, was definitely not going to happen. Tugging on her arms he lifted her bridal style causing a squeak from her and her arms flew around his neck. Slightly stiffening he felt her breasts press against his bare chest. Shaking the thought from his head he walked over to the bed and lightly plopped her on the mattress. Before she could even react he was on the other side of the bed withi his arm around her waist.

Sucking in a breath Ludwig relaxed into the position as she took no time snuggling into him. This was going to be quite a night.

~silver p.o.v~

The only thought in silvers mind was how warm this large man was. Of course her body wanted more.

Snuggling into him more she could feel her back pressed against his chest. Still unsatisfied she wiggled into him until there was no space between them. Smiling as the warmth of his body coursed through her silver finally kept still.

Suddenly she heard Ludwig take a deep breath. Then she heard him mumble something in German. Slightly twisting to look at him she felt what the problem was.

His hardness pressed against her derrière deliciously. Making a small gasping sound silver could only freeze. Had she done this? Should she... Fix it? As though to answer her questions Ludwig mumbled some more in German and backed away from her.

" mein fault mein frau. I vill face ze oder way ja? I'm zorry."

Flipping over without another word he left silver shocked. Mentally debating what to do she decided on doing what she knew best.

Stretching herself over the large mans side she shyly dragged her fingers down his chest. Feeling him tense up she placed slow kisses in his jawline and neck. Breathing turning husky she felt him twitch under her touch.

Finally taking a deep breath she let her hand trail down to his boxers, feeling the straining erection against the soft fabric. Then she heard him groan, almost like the day they first met. Slowly her brain put two and two together. That grunt wasn't one of pain but of want.

Stealing herself she gripped him through his boxers, then took a long stroke. Again he groaned and slightly bucked. Silver could feel the blush creeping up her neck but decided to ignore it, she already started so might as well finish it.  
Giving him more languid strokes, she tried to bring him pleasure.

Then she felt him grip her hand and push her away. Mortified she tried to keep up by continuing to kiss and nip his neck, but he backed into the bed.

" n-Nein mein frau. I... Ve cannot do zis."  
His voice was a deep tremble she'd heard before, but the words stung her heart.

" crap... Sorry. I don't know. I just wanted to take the pain away I suppose."

She knew it hurt when men didn't get off, but she'd never been stopped before. Turning over and hiding her face in the pillow she nearly jumped out of her skin when he wrapped an arm around her again, this time pressing his erection into her, slightly grinding.

~Ludwig p.o.v~

His raging hard on wasn't letting him think straight, but she didn't seem to mind. If only she knew what her light touches did to him.

Softly grinding into her ass he couldn't help the deep moan that escaped him. He felt her stiffen but couldn't stop himself. Reaching a large hand upwards he took a breast and slowly massaged.

He could hear her breathing change and soft moans playing at her lips. Unable to bear the torture of not being able to hold back he flipped her around to where she was laying ontop of him and he took her lips in a passionate kiss.

He felt her stiffen from shock, but immediately began to kiss back. Not wanting to rush her, he licked her lips for entrance. Giving a small giggle she opened her mouth to him as he delved in with his pink muscle

Fighting for dominance he was shocked she was fighting back. Suddenly she shifted on top of him, making him break the kiss with a loud moan of pleasure. Silver had accidentally ground straight into his vital regions sending a wave of pleasure through him.

Looking at her with an embarrassed smile on his face he was surprised to see a mischievous grin on her face. Cocking an eyebrow at her, she simply pecked him on the nose only to slide down his body. Shocked he lay still allowing her to run her nails down his chest roughly. How did she do these things to turn him on so?

Suddenly she was at his boxers, she blew hot breath over his erection making it twitch in anticipation. Leaning on his arms, he wanted to see what was to happen. Seeing her take a deep breath she roughly pulled his boxers down and aimlessly threw them into the room.

Awe, worry, and raw desire. Those are the emotions that crossed her face when she saw his massive erection standing at attention only inches from her face. He was going to tell silver to stop, that she didn't have to do this, but was stunned silent when he felt her take a deep lap from his base to the tip. Practically purring she looked up at him with those green eyes, eyes that seemed to shine in the semi darkness like a cats.

Giving him an innocent look, but with a sly smile she dipped her head and finally took him in her mouth. At first he merely sucked in a breath, then she used her tongue and sucked and he let out a small howl of pleasure. Bobbing her head up and down to an unknown rhythm, she was driving him insane.

Tangling his hands in silvers dark locks he slowly thrust in her mouth, earning him a pleasured purr that coursed through his system. Before he knew what was happening, she deep throated him as far as she could, he felt his eyes roll back at the sensation running through his body.

Keeping her pace she pumped what she couldn't take in her mouth in her hand, the tightness in his abdomen told him he was so close. Sucking slightly harder silver seemed to know, pumping faster he thrust into her and exploded in her mouth.

Taking a moment to get himself back together, he was appalled he had done that to her. Looking frantically for something for her to spit in, he froze in utter shock and embarrassment to see she had swallowed all of his seed, and now timidly sat at the end of the bed, hands folded in her lap and a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Smirking, he knew she had no idea what to do next, and he was going to teach her.

~silver p.o.v~

She didn't know what to do next. Having completed what she knew now, and knowing what should come next, she was at a loss as to how to go about it. Suddenly she saw him smirk, and the next moment she was pinned underneath him against the headboard.

" L-Ludwig?"

Kissing her gently he stroked her sides in featherlight touches that we're driving her mad.

" Ja, mein frau?"

" I... Don't know what to do next."

Feeling the heat coming from her neck she turned away embarrassed, only to snap her head back as he gave a deep chuckle.

" I know mein frau. Dat iz vhy I am going to tutor you, ja?"

Feeling her heart skip a beat silver swore she saw him hesitate. Then he began to kiss down her neck, finding a special spot between her collarbone and the base of her neck that sent thrills up her spine.

Silver tried her best not to moan, but as the big man ontop of her bit down slightly she moaned loudly, bucking her hips into him. Surprised he stopped, then experimentally bit at the spot again, a little rougher and was rewarded with another loud moan and her hips grinding into his.

" diz shirt. It iz in ze vay."

Gripping the shirt in his hand she felt him tug, then heard cloth rip as he literally tore the shirt off of her. She lay there shocked for a moment then felt the angry blush come over her face as she quickly covered up. Feeling a hand on her face she peeked at the German on top of her.

" Pleaze, don't cover up mein frau."

Sighing silver let her arms drop and faced the other way, the blush playing hell with her body temperature.

"Mein Gott... You are beautiful."

Slightly smirking silver pulled him in for another kiss, only to gasp as he pulled a large hand up and against her breast. Running the small bud until it was hard and straining against his hand, Ludwig looks down at her and smiled. Feeling like a princess she merely smiled, then he bent his head and took the bud in his mouth.

Gasping she had no idea how to react, although her body seemed to move on its own. Gripping Ludwig's head she held him firmly in place as he teased the bud harder. A moaning, thrashing mess later he pulled his head up, winked, and disappeared between her thighs.

" N-no! Don't its dirty..."

Blushing furiously she tried to cover up, only to be stopped by his large hands, and a distinctly swift touch to her vital regions. Glancing down, she saw him suck in a breath, a red blush crawling up his neck. Sighing silver closed her legs.

" y-you don have to do this. It's far enough no-aah!"

Ludwig cut her off by spreading her legs forcefully, and delving his hot tongue between her folds. His pink muscle making her a crazy mess. Bucking under him silver panted out her pleasure, deep moans and light shreeks came from her throat as he slipped in a finger.

Slightly curling the finger, Ludwig ceased his licking to watch silvers face unbeknownst to her. Thrashing her head against the pillow she felt as he scissored apart inside of her, stretching her softly. A tight knot in her abdomen was foreign to her, and before she knew it she came, shuddering at the new sensation.

Ludwig made his way back up to her lips, licking his fingers as he came up. Grinning broadly at her, the blush still in place, he finally placed himself at her entrance.

Silver squirmed underneath the foreign touch. Then she gave Ludwig a small nod.

"Ve can... Ah... Ztop now if dat is vat you vant. I can handle meinself."

The blush deepened on his face. As he looked at her. Sighing again she smiled at him and to make her point clear she ground against his erection, makin Ludwig shudder.

Suddenly he grabbed silver by her hips and pushed in forcefully, tears sprang to her eyes immediately as a silent scream painted her features.

~Ludwig p.o.v~

His fingers were so tight in her pussy, he almost groaned. Now she was grinding into his painful erection, the sensation driving him wild. Gripping her hips he delved into the sweet moistness between her thighs. The tightness enveloped him deliciously, until he felt her stiffen and give a small cry. Astonished at his own actions he immediately bent forward and said sweet nothing's in her ear.

" ah mein gott. I'm sory mein liebling! Shh shh it vill go avay soon. I'm so sorry mein sveet flover."

Continuing to speak into her ear he held as still as possible, not wanting to hurt silver again. Suddenly she moved a little beneath him, resulting in a friction that made him want to thrust into her. Still he didn't move, refusing to cause silver pain. Feeling her shift curiously, she let out a low guttural moan as she began to buck slowly into him.

Straining against the sensations coursing through his body Ludwig relished the sweet friction.

" Ludwig. Please move, I.. I need more."

Looking down at her shocked, Ludwig saw silver staring at him with lust lidded eyes not the painful look she had earlier. Slowly he thrust into her, a new wave of pleasure washing over them. Catching him off guard silver bucked into him forcefully giving a loud moan.

Surprised Ludwig thrust roughly into silver, making her moan louder and arching her back in pleasure. So, his liebling liked it rough. Stealing himself he set a rough rhythm with silver, making hem both get lost in the pleasure.

The bed rocked underneath them, when suddenly a sound snapped through the air, not that they noticed. Harder he drove into her making her cry out when another snap rent through the air.

" Ludwig! I- I'm so close!"

" ja! Ich auch!"

Thrusting at an erratic pace Ludwig came first, yelling out silvers name. Albeit tired, Ludwig kept thrusting until he felt silver stiffen, then she gave out a yell, his name dripping deliciously off her tongue.

Pulling out, he dropped next to her, completely and utterly mortified.

" Ludwig what's wrong?"

Hearing his name come out of her sweet mouth he just hugged her, his face reddening.

" nothing mein liebling. I am zo zo zorry I hurt you like dat. I don't know vat came over me."

Suddenly she was Laing against his chest, her feline green eyes on him with a soft look. Upping he could feel his embarrassment growing.

" I understand. It's perfectly fine, at least you got it over wih quickly. And I know why your embarrassed and that's ok too."

Smirking up at him silver laid against his chest as the blush made a red trail across Ludwig's cheeks.

" I. Vell I have never... Verdammt."

Grouchily he hugged silver to his chest, a small smile playing at his lips, as they slipped into the bliss of sleep.

~~extended ending~~~~~

As silver opened her eyes to the morning sun she was confused to see a large arm draped around her waist... Her naked waist. Eyes wide she turned to see Ludwig lightly snoring, then the nights events came back to her, with a raging blush.

Turning again she sighed and a small smile appeared on her face. Lightly twisting her body silver faced Ludwig and just stared at him. Then she felt her heart contract as she thought of kain.

Seeming to feel her pain Ludwig slipped his eyes open and stared at silver.

" vat iz rong?"

" I'm worried about kain..."

To her great surprise Ludwig laughed, a deep happy laugh. This man must be off his rocker.

Calming down he wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

" ah mein liebling! I have that all under control. It iz only you Und me from now on."

Several miles away in an abandoned alley a dark chuckle emanated from an albino's throat as a man with glasses and strange classical cloths, and another man in a large scarf and jacket tied down another.

" ah! Vell mein friend it zeemz you vere mezzing viz ze awezome me'z bruder, Und his new love? Naughty naughty!"

Closing in the man with the scarf pulled out a metal pipe with a soft kolkolkol, and a wicked scream rent through the morning air.


End file.
